Hunted
by Amy.L.Britten
Summary: Cora Clarke has been hiding for years, hiding from those who wanted to abuse her powers for their own personal gain. It had been a quiet few years until one day a tragic event happened and she was forced out of hiding to save many innocent lives. And when she needed rescuing, a man named Dr Strange and Wong came to her aid, putting her on a new journey that would change everything.


Autumn was my favourite time of the year, the green leaves now donned with the red and orange hues, the warmth in the air desperately battling with the cooler climate and the mist lying across the river Thames in the parts the sun hasn't quite reached yet. I let out a breath, my eyes scanning my surroundings as the hustle of the morning rush began to settle. The view from Westminster bridge was incredible, on one side of the river stood the Houses of Parliament and the tower which held Big Ben. The other held the large metal structure which soared high into the sky and allowed tourists the most incredible views across the city. The London eye.

In the day it wasn't as impressive but it was at night when it really came alive, the bright LED lights sparkled against the thick black canvas of the sky and reflected across the waters surface, mirroring its real life counterpart. London really was an incredible place to live, my family has lived here for as long as I can remember but unfortunately I had to disappear, after I discovered my abilities weird things started to happen, not only that but weird people started to snoop around and I sensed that they weren't people I wanted my family to be involved with.

"Move it lady!"

A man in a business suit barged into me, his eyes narrowing as he spoke into the Bluetooth which I imagined was glued to the douches ear.

"Just like any other day for me I suppose…" I muttered, adjusting my worn and dirty black overcoat, my hands raising to lift my hood over my head as I turned and walked towards the Houses of Parliament. I've lived on the streets now for a while, I found it incredibly easy to disappear when most passers by ignored the homeless.

"Are they in place?"

My ears pricked as the man in a van beside me, stopped in the traffic spoke to his partner.

"We've got the whole thing covered, the base and the central posts."

"Good, I've got the perfect place to watch the magic happen."

I stopped walking, the hairs on the back of my neck raising as I watched the van drive off. What the hell were they talking about? I turned and started pushing past the tourists and following the van, my eyes never leaving it as I picked up my pace into a jog.

"Do it now!"

A large explosion went off to my left and I froze, a large breeze blowing my hood and hair over my face. "What the hell…" I sprinted to the wall of the bridge, bracing my hands against it as I watched the London eye sway in a cloud of fire and smoke. "Oh my god…" I ripped off my bag, my eyes watching one pod at the top of the large Ferris wheel buckle before falling down towards the waters surface, the terrified screams of the family inside echoing along with the wind.

"Someone call the fire service!"

I jumped up on top of the wall, leaping off the edge and diving into the water just as the pod crashed against the surface, floating for one moment before sinking below public view. I swam deeper, the bitter cold water soaking every part of me as I swam toward the drowning family. I could still hear the hustle from above the water, the screams from terrified people before yet another explosion.

 _Hurry up Cora!_ I reached the family and they were clinging to the top of the pod, gasping for the remaining air that was left. I wouldn't be able to save them all if I got them out one by one… _crap_. I shut my eyes, reaching inside myself and awakening the power that I kept locked up for so long. It was like a furnace was lit within me, the fire burning brighter and brighter as I pushed myself back from the pod, my palm flat against the empty space in front of me.

 _It's all about control…_ I opened my eyes and the pod began to raise, my other hand pushing the water out of the pod as we raised up towards the surface, breaking free of the murky depths before I floated it higher and higher as I remained beside it, moving it to the embankment before I placed it safely on the ground – my body dropping beside it.

"Is everyone okay?!" I gripped the doors and pulled them open, looking at the terrified family inside who nodded their heads. "Get away from here, it's still not safe!" I looked over my head as the fire made its way higher, the metal creaking as the people still stuck inside the pods screaming desperate to get to safety. "GO!"

I turned away and ran towards the Eye, stopping in front of it as an explosion threw me backwards, my body hitting the floor and rolling as if I weighed nothing. My ears were ringing, my body was hurting, my coat was on fire… Jesus my coat was on fire! I sat up, tearing the coat off me as I gazed up at the structure, the whole thing swaying toward me and the ground.

"Holy…Shit…" I breathed, getting to my feet in protest of my body, my hands shaking as I lifted them up toward the sky, a teal glow wrapping round my fingers and covering my hands and wrists. "Deep…Breaths…" I pushed out my power, feeling the weight of the wheel before I one by one moved each pod away from it, floating each one away from the fire and smoke and to a safe distance behind me, the doors flying off and the people stumbling out.

"Everyone get to the road!" I could hear the emergency services arrive on scene and I used my energy to suffocate the flames, I couldn't sense any more explosives and the structure was becoming too heavy for me to hold.

"Wong get her out of here!"

I heard a deep male American voice called from behind me as the concrete beneath my feet began to crack and crumble under the pressure, my body burning as if acid was being poured into the muscles from the inside.

"Now Wong!"

My knees gave way and my body dropped, my power disintegrating as I didn't have the strength.

"Miss?!"

I looked up as an orange glowing ring appeared in front of me, an Asian man extending his hand as he grabbed my arm, the wheel now swiftly tumbling towards us. "Shit…" The man dragged me into the ring just as the structure was about to hit us, the orange glow fading behind me as I laid on the floor panting, my head fuzzy and my body burning in pain.

"Is she alright?" The deep American voice was heard from behind me, the tall figure kneeling beside me as I struggled to focus my eyes, dark spots twinkling over my vision.

"She has a name…" I breathed, trying to sit up before the world span and I fell back – a pair of hands catching my head to stop it colliding with the floor. "Maybe she isn't okay…" I whispered.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"No hospitals…" I groaned, attempting to sit up again and crossing my legs beneath me as I breathed through the dizziness. "I can't have people knowing who I am…" I pinched the bridge of my nose as Wong handed me a glass of water.

"Thank you." I gave him a small smile as I took a sip, the dizziness settling as I moved to stand up.

"Careful…" The man kept his hand on my arm, my eyes lifting to see his face. He was handsome, dark haired, bright blue eyes and a weird magicians style goatee going on.

"So I know his name, what's yours?"

"Dr Strange." He extended his scarred hand to me and I shook it.

"Pleasure… How did you do that thing with the weird orange portal rings?"

"How did you save all those people?" He returned the question and I pulled a wet strand of hair off my cheek.

"I wish I could explain where I got my powers from but unfortunately…" I paused, looking at the pair of them before observing the cape on Strange's shoulders that seemed to have a life of its own. "But I just don't know…"

The two men both looked at me before Wong began to walk up the stairs and Strange followed.

"Am I supposed to follow you…?"

"Yes Miss Clarke, I've got some people you need to meet." Strange called, waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Who…?" I whispered, taking a few pain filled steps up the stairs.

"Nobody who will harm you, I give you my word." I stopped beside him and looked at him, worry in my eyes.

"Well… You saw what I could do so…"

He smirked and I gave him a nervous smile, allowing him to lead the way as I kept one step behind him.


End file.
